


tell me, are you gonna bark or bite?

by straykittyz



Category: Dongkiz (Korea Band), ITZY (Band), K.A.R.D (Band), Stray Kids (Band), TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Animagus Han Jisung, Animagus Seo Changbin, F/F, Gryffindor Bang Chan, Gryffindor Seo Changbin, Gryffindor Yang Jeongin, Hufflepuff Han Jisung | Han, Hufflepuff Lee Felix (Stray Kids), M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ravenclaw Hwang Hyunjin, Ravenclaw Kim Seungmin, Slytherin Lee Minho | Lee Know, Tags May Change, Werewolf Bang Chan, also werewolf chan is a lot like lupin, binsung animagi wooo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27373804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straykittyz/pseuds/straykittyz
Summary: Third Year at Hogwarts is going great for Chan and his friends.The only problem is that the secret weighing him down is growing too heavy to handle.Now, with students going missing, the reluctant werewolf is dragged into a spiral of dangerous events.His only hope of getting him out of there?A squirrel, a dog and a mysterious white lynx he doesn't recognise.... Yeah, he's fucked.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	tell me, are you gonna bark or bite?

**Author's Note:**

> trigger warning for blood and possible body horror at the end!

The low howl of the wind outside the castle rattled against the windows of the Gryffindor dorms. Few stars covered the sky that night, instead covered in a thick layer of dark fog that didn't seem quite right.

The room itself was near silent: an oddity for the four boys who inhabited the room. Changbin's soft snores echoed from behind the curtains around his bed. Kyoungyoon was unsurprisingly nowhere to be found, presumably wandering around the corridors in search of ghosts with his Ravenclaw friends and Wondae, a trustworthy Hufflepuff that seemed infatuated with his good-looking friend. Jeongin, the youngest of the four boys, lay sound asleep under the soft duvet. The vulpine boy seemed so peaceful as he rested.

Only Chan remained awake. He found himself nestled atop the windowsill, staring out into the darkened sky. It was peaceful, a stark contrast to their daylight shenanigans. As the new mediator for the small group of big-hearted idiots, Chan found himself often very busy trying to stop Yoon from casting strange charms on Changbin while he wasn't looking, or trying to help Jeongin through the constant stream of essays he was being assigned.

It was definitely calming, he thought to himself.

Though the transfer from the old muggle academy he had previously attended to a grand wizarding school like Hogwarts was definitely difficult, he found it so much easier after meeting his boys. Changbin was loyal, an unbreakable streetlight keeping him safe and on track. Yoon was a breath of fresh air, like a familiar breeze that would quickly greet you before disappearing somewhere, though you knew they'd come back. Jeongin was serene, a calm and peaceful atmosphere that he had certainly grown to appreciate as the days passed by.

They already felt so important to him.

It had only been a few days since the welcoming feast, where Chan had been placed into Gryffindor instantly and where he first met his newfound friends. Coming into Hogwarts for the first time into Third Year would certainly be tough, but the lessons he had taken throughout all of the summer break with Professor McGonagall had paid off. He hoped so, at least.

Still, there was a lot to learn about adjusting into such a new lifestyle. His parents had always been overprotective of him, even hesitant to let him attend muggle school, let alone Hogwarts. What really worried him was how he would deal with the moons.

Admittedly, it wouldn't take a genius to figure out why Chan's face was covered in a variety of scars, and why he seemed to gain more after his disappearance once a month. Luckily, nobody had cracked it yet. Only the headmaster and the school's nurse knew of his "furry problem", and he did not intend on informing anyone else.

What better way to start off your first year at Hogwarts than by introducing yourself as a dark creature who sould likely murder you on sight under the light of a full moon? How would that conversation go? "Ah yes, I'm so sorry. It would be a really dumb idea to be my friend. You see, I'm secretly a furry -with barely any fur- and the odds of me ripping your face off are really high!" 

Chan felt a shiver run down his spine at the thought. Still, he ran a shaky hand through his curly brown locks and glanced back out to the sky.

After a couple of minutes, he felt something stir behind him. The curtains to his left opened up cautiously to reveal the small, fox-like second year. His black hair was a fluffy mess, covering his wide eyes which seemed to calm as his gaze met Chan's.

"Hyung, why aren't you sleeping?" He enquired, voice hushed and raspy from his own sleep. "It's really late."

The older smiled softly, exposing shallow dimples. "Sorry, Innie. It's difficult right now."

That wasn't entirely false. Only four days remained until the moon reached its full roundness and the restlessness had already set in.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Jeongin enquired surprisingly chirpy for nearly two o'clock in the morning. Chan shook his head, that same smile managing to reassure the younger that he would be okay, and not to worry.

"I'll be alright, little fox. I hope so, at least." He shrugged, leaning further against the windowsill. Jeongin sighed quietly. Shuffling back towards the curtains, he swiftly looked to Chan with those puppy eyes. Though, Chan added mentally, they're more like fox eyes. Fox cub eyes.

"Please, at least sleep for a little while. I don't want you to pass out on me during breakfast, hyung." A devilish little smile crossed the younger's lips, making Chan roll his eyes. What Innie wants, Innie gets.

"Fine." The brown-haired boy huffed playfully. "Only if I'm getting my cuddles, though. I'm due my daily dosage."

"We're less than three hours into today, hyung. Gosh, you're so demanding." He grumbled under his breath, receiving a playful bop on the head from his quietest hyung.

Chan felt a surge of warmth flood through him.

Soon, they found themselves snuggled up on Jeongin's bed. Covered by one of his many blankets, this time being a warm-grey and very fluffy. Very fitting, Chan grimaced internally. The youngest clung to him like a koala would to a branch as if he was trying making escape impossible. Still, it was doing its purpose and Chan felt himself becoming sleepier and sleepier as the minutes passed. Chan felt himself on the edge of sleep before the koala-fox attached to him murmured something quietly.

"What was that?" He mumbled, glancing at the half-sleeping boy.

Jeongin snuggled closer against his chest. 

"I think that you're a good friend to us, hyungie. You take good care of me and the others too." Innie hummed and paused, before continuing. "You're a lot like our leader, you know. Leader of our pack. I'll call you wolf-hyung. Wolves are cool."

Chan felt himself freeze. The mention of the animal made his blood turn to ice and even as he felt his tiny friend drift into sleep, he couldn't move.

"I'm sorry in advance." He whispered almost silently, playing with Jeongin's soft hair as his eyes stayed laser-focused on the ceiling.

The day that the secret comes out, his mind echoed, will be the day that I lose everything. It'll be the day I lose myself.

He prayed in motionless silence to whatever deity out there that would listen to keep his friends safe, no matter what.

He doesn't care what happens to him.

Just keep them safe, he begged.

God save anyone who would hurt them.

_________________________________________________

As expected, the moon had not gone well.

The head nurse escorted him to what was known as the “Shrieking Shack”. She seemed nice, but the wolf did not like her after locking the door to the bedroom and trapping him inside. Even the transformation was the worst Chan had dealt with in years.

Chan awoke the morning after on the cracked wooden floor with pulled muscles and a strange light feeling in his head. Blinking down at his body, he noticed the unmistakable little pools of blood seeping from the deep lacerations across his torso and legs.

Fucking hell, he had cursed under his breath as he weakly sat up. The wounds hurt like hell and the tight and cramped feeling only grew worse when he moved. Unable to remember anything from that night, he leaned his head back against the wall in frustration. Everything was throbbing. Before long, Chan was drifting off into another state of consciousness.

He awoke several hours later, nestled within soft white sheets of forgetfulness and white bandages covering his legs and part of his chest. The hazy feeling from the Shack had left and replaced itself with a strange numbness and the strong scent of antiseptic and herbs.

The nurse lady had returned to his bedside with a strange-looking flask and pressed it to his lips.

“Please, drink this.” She murmured softly. “It will help.”

Reluctantly, he took a sip. The bitterness was nearly unbearable and he grimaced. The aftertaste wasn’t much better, but it wasn’t nearly as bad as the first taste. 

“What was in that?” He croaked, voice still raspy from disuse. The lady smiled.

“It’s nothing much- just a little something used for replenishing blood and clearing infections. You’ll learn about it soon in Herbology, I should think.” Her voice was soft and warm with a noticeable Irish accent. She was a lot younger than the other healing staff, with fluffy black hair and dark skin. Her smile felt kind and genuine and comforting.

Chan rubbed his eyes. His chestnut optics glanced back and forth from the ceiling to the windows. The smell was growing too strong with every minute.

“How long am I supposed to stay here?” He mumbled as the nurse turned back to look at him.

“Well, your wounds are still resting. My colleagues seem to think you should stay here just for another night or two.” She explained. “But, if you behave, I can let you go by this evening. All that you’ll need is a few more hours of rest and another few applications of the poultice we have for the main wounds. They should scar over nicely.” 

He felt a sigh of relief escape him as a gentle smile grew across his face. Chan thanked her quickly as she left his bedside and turned back to the quiet. 

Maybe a few more hours of sleep would do some good, he pondered with a hum. It didn’t take him long to drift back into the clutches of his imagination.

Dreams of long nights adventuring with his friends greeted him and a comfortable sigh escaped his lips.

_________________________________________________

The hours passed like minutes to Chan, and before long, he was finally able to leave the confines of the hospital wing and slip into the Great Hall just in time for dinner.

He walked as fast as his bandaged legs could manage in his attempt not to push his post-moon recovery too hard. Luckily he reached the entrance just as the muscles began feeling tense and he breathed a swift sigh of relief before stepping into the warm, packed room.

A loud dramatic gasp called through the noise and before he had any time to look up, a small body collided with Chan. 

Jeongin hugged him just as he had that night leading up to the moon: tight and koala-like. The only difference was the wet patch that the Australian could feel growing through his shirt.

Jeongin was crying.

“Where the hell have you been, hyung? I was so worried! You were gone all evening and all night and now, all day! We were all so scared, Chan-hyung!” He demanded through choked sobs as fat tears slipped down his cheeks.”I thought you were dead.”

Chan’s heart shattered at the second-year’s words. He patted his head gently, already well-aware of the attention that was gathering. Many heads turned to observe the two Gryffindors.

“I’m alright now, little fox. I just got into some bother with the stairs and had to spend some time in the hospital wing. I’m okay now.” Lies. He soothed his small friend, who’s breathing was slowly growing calmer. 

He gently pulled Jeongin off him and placed his hands on his shoulders. 

“See? I’m okay. Now, how late am I? Has Changbin eaten all the meat yet?” Chan smiled, exposing his dimples and teeth. 

The second-year smiled in return, hiccuping. He shook his head as the two made their way over to the Gryffindor table.

“Binnie-hyung made some new friends today. They’re sitting with us, if you’re okay with that.” He turned to glance at the older behind him, who tilted his head slightly.

“What? Who?”

“Two Hufflepuff boys and one of Yoonie-hyung’s Ravenclaw friends.” Jeongin nodded to the trio sitting with Changbin and Yoon.

The first to catch Chan’s attention was one of the Hufflepuffs. Small with round cheeks and bright eyes that gleamed with something he couldn’t quite put his finger on. Joy? Ambition? Potential? Who knows, he shrugged to himself. The boy’s hair was pretty: faded blue against black and styled slightly, but very fluffy. He looked friendly and inquisitive, like a puppy or, better yet, a quokka.

The Ravenclaw boy was small too. Cute and with the kind of infectious happy smile that could make anyone smile. His very fluffy hair was now faded pink, presumably from a prank or something. This boy was very puppy-like, with curious eyes and his head tilted to one side like a dog who’s owner had “thrown” a stick for him, but simply hid it behind their back instead.

What truly captivated him was the second of the Hufflepuffs. He recognised him from the Transfiguration class he shared with the “timid” house. Chan had been trying to turn a mouse into a brick and back into a mouse, but much to McGonagall’s horror, the brick-mouse exploded and put a hole through the window of the classroom. The entire class had blown up into hysterical laughter and as he turned around to apologise to Changbin sitting behind him, he spotted the boy out of his peripheral vision. 

The boy was elegant, but cute. Pale yet warm-toned skin covered in little constellations, with dark eyes and heart-shaped lips. Hair slightly wavy, blondish-brown in colour, contrasting nicely against his platinum earrings. Lithe build, wearing a light blue scarf draped around his neck and oversized house-coloured robes hanging from his slim figure. It was as if he was drowning in the soft fabric and holy fuck was it adorable. 

Chan took a deep breath, a quiet one as to not worry Jeongin, and sat himself down beside his friend. Across from him sat Changbin, who was strangely calm for someone who’s closest friend has disappeared for nearly a whole day without warning. His hair was a mess and the usual mischievous glimmer of his eyes was gone, replaced with sheer serenity.

He lifted his head to look at Chan with a polite little smile.

“Hey hyung. You okay?” He enquired through a bite of potato. The werewolf nodded.

“Better now.” He turned slightly to greet the Hufflepuffs. “Hello, I don’t think we’ve--”

“I know who you are, don’t worry.” The quokka-like boy grinned benevolently. “You’re in our Transfiguration class. We saw the mouse incident.”

The smile of Chan’s face dropped into an embarrassed grimace.

“I’m so, so sorry about that, by the way. It really unsettled everyone.” 

“It’s alright.” The freckled one spoke, his accent clear with every syllable. “Transfiguration sucks anyway. It really cheered me up.” He smiled widely. 

The Australian blinked, before chuckling to himself quietly. Running a hand through his hair swiftly, he returned his attention to them. “So, who are you two? I’ve never met you, but you’re aware of me.”

Quokka-boy’s grin was replaced with a kind little curve of a smile. 

“Han Jisung! Nice to meet you!”

“Or, if you really wanna piss him off, it’s Peter.”

“What do you mean?! Peter is a cool name! Imagine calling your child Changbin, sucks to be you!” 

Not even a moment had passed and Changbin and Jisung were already bickering. Chan stared at them in awe for a solid few seconds, before a tap of his shoulder knocked him out of it.

Turning his head, he was met with the freckled Hufflepuff. As if on instinct, he smiled warmly with a hushed “hello”, exposing his dimples and bigger-than-average canine teeth. Luckily, he didn’t seem to notice the latter.

“Felix. That’s my name.” Felix introduced himself, taking Chan’s hand and shaking it politely.

Chan felt his cheeks grow hot with… embarrassment? Admiration? What was he feeling?

“Chan. Bang Chan. Christopher… Take your pick. It’s nice to meet you, Felix.”

Felix’s skin really was like a little galaxy, Chan thought. His freckles were scattered across his face and they were cute. Pretty. Words?

The Hufflepuff smiled politely. He glanced around over his shoulder, then back to Changbin and Jisung who were still throwing thinly-veiled insults at each other like there was no tomorrow.

“Do you want to take a walk with me for a little while? It’s getting really noisy in here and I can’t really cope well with loud noises.” Chan was about to open his mouth and accept, but was quickly cut off. “I can smuggle some food out from the kitchens later, if you’d like. The house-elves seem to like me.”

“Who wouldn’t?” He thought to himself again. Felix chucked, a real and regal little laugh. Oh shit, did he say that out loud?

“You’re sweet, hyung. C’mon. Me and Sungie spent most of last night exploring the castle. We found a few more hidden passages, if you wanna come and see.”

Chan instantly nodded, getting up from the table without a word. Changbin and Jisung were arguing still, and Jeongin was deep in an interesting conversation about foxes with his new Ravenclaw friend, Munik. He only knew as he had heard Jeongin say his name just before Felix’s sudden appearance beside him.

The two quickly made their way out of the hall, passing the Ravenclaw table on their way. There, Felix greeted two third-years: a girl and a boy, presumably twins. One had long pigtails, round glasses and cat-like eyes holding wisdom beyond their years. The boy had long blonde hair tied up in a blue ribbon and very pretty features. As Felix quickly said his hello’s, Chan nodded across the Ravenclaw table to Yoon. His friend sat with Jonghyeong and Jaechan, two of the three Ravenclaw’s that were part of the ghost-hunting quintet that seeked both the spirits and any other creature. If only they knew there was a dark creature living amongst them, he thought cynically.

Felix’s return to his side distracted him from the thoughts. The sunshine boy smiled warmly at Chan as they stepped into the halls. Chan gulped quietly.

Felix was nice. Felix has lots of friends. Felix is cute.

Felix is smart, but he’s not smart enough. Felix knows Changbin.

Changbin didn’t question Chan’s disappearance.

Changbin could know.

Changbin could tell Felix.

Felix could know.

He froze a few footsteps behind the freckled boy. Staring holes into the wall in front of them. Drowning in the thoughts. Drowning in the images flashing before his eyes.

Changbin ripped apart by his own claws.

Jisung screaming and running as fast as his legs could carry him but inevitably never escaping the grips of the wolf.

Jeongin’s begging him not to hurt him.

Felix crying on the floor, bleeding out.

He felt something stir beneath his flesh.

An itch.

Chan breathed heavily.

In.

Out.

It’s not going away.

In.

Out.

I’m a monster.

In.

I’m gonna end up killing them.

Out.

What happens if I hurt them?

In.

Not if.

Out.

It’s not a case of “if”.

In.

It’s “when”.

“Chris? You alright there?”

Hands on his arms. 

Soft hands.

Felix tilted his head like a confused puppy.

“Do you want to talk about it, hyung?” He asked quietly.

Shaking his head, ripping away from the thoughts, he smiled.

“I’ll be okay. Don’t you worry.”

Out.


End file.
